Oversized Sweaters and Rain
by RiddletheSphinx
Summary: Sometimes, Ryou felt like he knew Mokuba better then anyone else, even Kaiba. He just didn't relize how much the younger was hiding form him. Sweetshipping. Rated for the use of some ofensive lanaguge.


The rain had been pouring down violently, so violently it took a moment for the knocking on his front door to register in Ryou's mind, and just when he was comfortably curled up on his couch with a cup of tea. Reluctantly leaving the tea and the warmth of his wool blanket, he pulled himself up and walked to the door.

"I'm afraid you...", he began to say as he opened the door, before he could fully take in who was standing before him, "Mokuba", even after all the horrible things the Thief King had done with his body, the younger boy had still sought out his company. The younger Kaiba had claimed the older man was easier to talk to then his brother or anyone his own age. Ryou imagined he knew more about Mokuba Kaiba than anyone, even Seto.

The younger teen's normally fluffy shoulder length hair was plastered against his skull, the British man couldn't help but think it was a good thing that Mokuba had gotten it cut just before he started high school. His bright eyes now level with Ryou's own, after a fairly impressive growth spurt, were ringed with red. He had been crying. Mokuba shivered, his whole body quaking in a vain attempt to warm himself up.

"Rebecca threw me out", he said, taking the silence as a question as an unspoken question.

The Brit pulled the teen, who normally was so proud, now looked like a kicked puppy, "We'll get you some clean and dry clothes, too tea I would think, then you can tell me all about what happened to upset your best friend so much that she threw you out, leaving you with no time to call your limo or even get your coat"

Mokuba didn't fight Ryou as he was lead into the bedroom. The British man pulled the boy's shirt of his head, his knuckles grazing the bare skin as he went. The burnet shivered slightly at this contact, his face turning slightly pink. Ryou didn't seem to notice as he ordered the boy to remove his pants, as he went for dry clothes.

Placing a sweater, t-shirt and gym pants on the bed, he said, to his guest, "I would suggest removing your underpants too, you'll get really sick if you aren't careful. I'll go make tea"

As he stood in his kitchen, he couldn't help but think about Mokuba and what had brought him to Ryou's little apartment. The burnet and Rebecca close, as close he had thought as Yugi and Joey had been, but he didn't think there was anything that Yugi could have said to Joey provoke a reaction like Rebecca's. Joey would never leave Yugi out in the rain, to go to one of their other friends, probably Anuz. That would be difference though, if Anuz had done what he had done to Mokuba, Yugi would have blushed and stuttered. Anuz would have leaned down and kissed him...

i/ An image came into his head, instead of Anuz leaning to kiss Yugi, he was leaning across a small gap to kiss Mokuba lightly. His hands tangled in the younger boy's hair, their bodies pressed together. i/

"Ryou, the kettle is whistling", Mokuba's words broke the spell of his fantasy, "Are you OK?"

"Fine! Just fine! Don't worry about it Mokuba!" Ryou said spinning around, his cheeks flushed bright red as he tried to keep some of his dignity, something he wasn't achieving very well.

"Are you OK? You seem kind of jittery", the white haired man hadn't heard any of this as he was too busy staring at the burnet, the shirt was too big, it hung off one pale shoulder but too short at the same time, it showed a lovely expands of mid drift , the pants were the same, hanging off Mokuba's hips, leaving not all the much to the imagination.

"Come on, let's go to the living room and talk about your problem!" Ryou said grabbing on to the younger boy's arm and dragging him into the living room.

"The tea..."

"Damn the tea!"

Somehow the they made it too the couch without any major incidents, Ryou sat Mokuba down and wrapped him the blanket, trying to hide any glimpse of the prefect smooth skin he might see again.

"Can you please tell me why Rebecca kicked you out now?" the white haired man asked, subconsciously taking the other male's hands into his own.

"S-she tried to kiss me", he said finally, a light blush over his cheeks, "I pushed her away and told her I couldn't think of her like that. Rebecca, being Rebecca demeaned to know why, I told her...I told her I can't think of any woman like that, because I don't even think I like women like that! Then she hit me and called me a, a faggot and told me to get out"

"Oh Mokie..." Ryou had never considered the possibility that Mokuba might be feeling like that, "Why do you feel like that? I mean there must be someone you like"

The burnet nodded sharply, looking down to his lap where his and Brit's hand were still intertwined, "Um, yeah it's um", the way he was stuttering, Ryou thought it might be someone form their circle of friends, Yugi maybe, "It's...", and suddenly Mokuba was closing the gap between them, pressing their lips together.

The British man stuttered a little bit as the little Kaiba pulled away, "Mokie..." he could barely understand his own feelings, let alone someone else to. Why would Mokuba want him when he could have nearly anyone? When he had been possessed by the Thief King, he spent most of his time suppressing his emotions, he couldn't let the spirit know what he was feeling, the thing called Bakura would use those feelings to manipulate Ryou emotionally as physically.

"I'm so sorry I just I couldn't keep it in any more and I really really like you, and you're so nice and sweet and—", Ryou grabbed Mokuba's face and kissed him again. The burnet squeaked but started to clumsily kiss back.

Finally the white haired man pulled away, the youngest Kaiba's face were dark red and he panted for breath. "Your brother is going to kill us"

"Nah, he says you're too innocent to kill", Mokuba said with a smile.

"Good to know", Ryou said pulling the burnet against him, "You still cold?"

"Mmhm"

"Well then, let me warm you up then", he leaned down and captured Mokuba's lips with his own again. He had feeling that he would never look at rain the same way again and that he would be informing Kaiba about what his little brother's so called friend had said.


End file.
